bstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Spies in Disguise/@comment-38916383-20190330114340
Trailer Transcript for the Trailer 2: (Screen shows Disney logo, and then shows the Blue Sky Studios logo) Walter Beckett: Guys! Tristan McFord is gonna take over this planet! Guy #3: Like we believe you, Tadpole! (All the Guys laugh at Walter Beckett) Walter Beckett: That's IT! ''I'm gonna find other people to help me! '''Guy #9: Okay bye, we hope you die on your quest! Guy #4: Good luck on your stupid quest! Somebody who is bullied a lot (Lukas Graham - Off to See the World plays) Ears: Marcy, Eyes and I will help you! We need Lance Sterling to help us though! I know a shortcut through some universes we can go to! Walter Beckett: So one of our gods will help us? Marcy Kappel: Yup! From the Creators of Ice Age: Collision Course, Rio 2 and Ferdinand! (Screen shows them in Jailbreak) Doug: '''''We're in PRISON?! Liam: Don't worry! I can get out! (Slams head to bars) Oh wait, let me do it more! (slams head into the bars even more) Paul: Ugh! (Facepalms) (Screen shows them in The Master) Walter Beckett: Wait, where are we? Lance Sterling: We're in the The Master games! The Master Games Announcer: Hello there! Would you like to participate in the games? Doug: Oh! Oh! Can I? The Master Games Announcer: What's your name? Doug: uhhh Doug? The Master Games Announcer: No, your Competitor name! (Music stops) Doug: OH! (gets idea) I am Mr. Nelson! Get it, I am a NERD? The Master Games Announcer:... (makes a smile) Have fun at the games! (Music continues) and from some of the Minds behind Shrek and Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own (Screen shows them in Tristan McFord and Agent K theatering to kill Lance Sterling) Lance Sterling: '''Tristan McFord, you'll never get away from this. '''Tristan McFord: Oh yes I can! My energy generator is almost full, after that...THE WORLD WILL BE MINE! '' '''Eyes: You sure about that? Agent K: Oh yes I am sure, and soon, when I take over the universe, I would love to see blood coming out of your bodies... WHEN I KILL YOU! Full of Danger! Lance Sterling: Uh-oh. '''''EVERYONE DUCK! (One of the engines explodes at the Factory) Might Lead to Trouble! (Walter Beckett and the others can be seen going through a portal at The Master, but ends up in Oregon, and then, Tristan McFord traps them) Tristan McFord: You ain't going anywhere until tomorrow's battle! Soon, all of Lance Sterling will be MINE! (evil laugh) '(Screen shows Spies in Disguise title) (Screen showing acting credits) Will Smith Tom Holland Rashida Jones DJ Khaled Karen Gillan Nick Kroll Ben Mendelsohn Masi Oka Quavo Mark Hamill And Victoria Justicie Doug: (sees Omar picking up a flower) (Laughing), you love nature? I hate it (sees bug, then Kills it) (chuckles) Omer: hmmm (gets angry) (Punches Doug hard) Doug: Ow! What the heck was that for Omer? Omer: (makes noises) Doug: '''''OH GOD NO! SHUT UP ALREADY! Why am i the big brother of that guy?! Agent Vanessa: Hold On! don't fight! A New Spy Begins: Summer 2019 New Cast: *Will Smith as Lance Sterling *Tom Holland as Walter Beckett *Ben Mendelsohn as Tristan McFord *Karen Gillan as Eyes *Rashida Jones as Marcy Kappel *DJ Khaled as Ears *Masi Oka as Agent K *Nick Kroll as Doug *Frank Welker as Omer *Quavo as Liam *Mark Hamill as Paul *Victoria Justice as Agent Vanessa